


Reactions

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little cover-up.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'the emperor's new clothes'

"I went to a lot of trouble to get this," Subier said flatly, staring at his cousin. At least Wagnas had _realized_ he was naked and was causing some interesting reactions. But apparently the low-cut sleeveless red holiday dress that Subier had obtained wasn't quite what Wagnas had in mind for covering up. 

"I got _smacked_ ," he corrected. Mostly playfully, and perhaps he could have been more eloquent with his request, but... 

"Leave it here," Wagnas finally said, resigned. 

Subier grinned, draping the dress over an unused chair. 

He definitely owed Sophia for this. 

Now-- What _wouldn't_ get him smacked?


End file.
